


Bowling Night

by Joan963z, neichan



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Set in AU. Blair finds out exactly where he stands with Jim.





	Bowling Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Charters are not mine I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

“At last I’ve finally won.” Blair said as he turned to look at his Sentinel.

“By one pin,” Jim said as he zipped up his bowling bag.

“Two seventy eight is less then two seventy nine,” Blair said with a proud grin, “and that means your loss... my win.”

“If you hadn’t sneezed just as I released...” Jim scowled.

“Hay, that wasn’t on purpose,” Blair insisted. “Some perfume soaked bimbo walked by, I couldn’t help it.”

“So you say, but I didn’t smell a thing and I’m a Sentinel.”

“We always dial back your senses before bowling,” Blair said, as he put his bowling ball and shoes into his back pack and zipped it up. “Do you really believe I cheated?”

Jim looked into Blair’s eyes. There was a sadness and a hurt that completely eclipsed the joy of a moment ago. He turned and walked from the bowling ally; he didn’t like to see that look in those eyes. Blair was more then a friend, Blair was his Guide. They had been both emotionally and physically intimate far beyond anything he had experienced with Carolyn.

Jim unlocked the truck door and turned to Blair. “You won fair and square,” he said as he cupped Blair’s chin in his hand and tried to look into his eyes.

“No,” Blair said, still looking down at his feet. “I was lucky. I shouldn’t have gloated, It’s just that you’re stronger, faster, and better at just about everything. It’s nice to know that every once and a while I can measure up, even if it is dumb luck.”

“Hey, look at me,” Jim said.

Blair look up into Jim’s blue eyes.

“Don’t you ever get down on yourself like that again,” Jim said. “Don’t you know that you’re the strong one in this relationship? I was in pieces when we met. You’re the one that put me back together and keeps me that way and I love you for it.” Jim saw the light come back into Blair’s eyes.

“So are we still on for beer and pizza?” Blair asked, as he climbed into the truck.

“Winner pays,” Jim said, as he closed the truck door.

Blair waited until Jim came around to the drivers side and got in. “Jim?” he asked as the Sentinel fastened his seat belt. “Do you have twenty bucks I can borrow until payday?”


End file.
